neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Power Absorption
Power Absorption is the ability to absorb magical powers, leaving the original owner without their powers. It is often accomplished by killing the power's original host and then taking the power, but has been done without killing the original host. Methods of Power Absorption Powers Warlocks absorb the powers of other magical beings by killing the host and naturally obtaining their magic. Their most common targets are witches, though they go after demons and whitelighters as well. The Slime Demon used this power to feed on the magic of other beings for survival, as did the Spider demon along with her Life Draining power. However, they used different methods: for example; The Slime Demon would engulf the foe with its slimy figure and digests them, while The Spider Demon would wrap her victims in a cocoon of webs and drain their powers through her hands. The Dogan had the power to absorb the Essence of other magical beings, good or evil by killing them, absorbing their powers and the beings themselves through his hands in the process. The method used by Zankou was the same. The Titans had the power to absorb the abilities of other magical beings by pointing both hands at them. Cole Turner was also able to absorb powers through touch while he was in the Demonic Wasteland. Though it's unknown if he can do that outside of Wasteland. Parasite Demons were a duo of demons cursed by a witch, reducing them to a powerless state, forcing them the absorb other beings' life force and powers to live. Sirk had the power to absorb the abilities of other magical beings, by killing them. He gained Paige Matthews ability to access magic school when he killed her. He also gains random powers for each kill, whether his victim is magical or not. All warlocks have the innate ability to absorb the power of the beings they kill by stabbing them with an athame. However, Matthew Tate had the ability to copy the powers used on him without killing the victim. Phobos Escanor could forcefully take Elyon Brown's Heart of Meridian powers as she had not yet fully harnessed her status and power as the Heart of Meridian. Thus, she had not fully become the Heart of her world, and Phobos could steal it by force."The Final Battle" Towards the end of the second season Cedric was released from the Meridian Prisonhold and devoured Phobos in his moment of glory, ingesting the power of Phobos and the Seal of Nerissa which contained the essence of Nerissa, Elyon, Yan Lin, Kadma, Halinor, and Cassidy."Y is for Yield" Cedric lost his power and as he fell he coughed up Phobos, and the Seal which separated the Heart of Zamballa and Weira's jewel which still contained the previous Guardians and Elyon."Z is for Zenith" After the defeat of Nerissa, Phobos and Cedric at the end of the Second Season, Elyon reabsorbs her power and becomes the Heart of Meridian again."Z is for Zenith" Artifacts Certain Athames are able to naturally absorb a being's powers into the blade and then into the wielder. It is commonly used by warlocks to steal the powers of witches and/or other magical beings when they kill them. The Hollow can absorb all powers that it comes in physical contact with. Once the Hollow is contained, the powers are returned. The Crystal Sword was a formidable magical weapon formerly owned by Gabriel Statler which could absorb the powers and skills of other magical beings. Drake dè Mon, a former Mercury Demon, once made a Deal with a Sorcerer to be made human, with a soul, but if Drake used his powers in an offensive manner, they would be forfeit to the Sorcerer. The Unnamed Imposter Demon assumed Marisol Vera's form to persuade the Charmed Ones to help it retrieve the Prism of Souls from the realm of mirrors. Its intention was to use it to steal their powers and take them for itself. However, Maggie Vera sensed through its pretense and convinced her sisters to do the opposite.Let This Mother Out Parker and Hunter retrieved the Amulet of Archangels, which had the power to absorb its wearer's powers from a сatholic church in Romania. After Julia Wagner dipped one drop of each Charmed One's blood on the necklace, Parker gave it to Maggie. The necklace slowly stole the Charmed Ones' powers through her. Eventually, Parker had a change of heart and took the necklace from her then destroyed it.Jingle Hell The Heart of Kandrakar was merged with the Seal of Phobos, a mystical rhombus-shaped gold-colored item that is said to be a universal key. This also proves that the Heart has the ability to absorb or merge with magical items. After the merging, the Heart gains the ability to open portals in the Veil, between dimensions, not only close them."The Seal of Phobos" In the second season the Heart lost this power and ability as the Veil was no longer needed. Jewel of the Crown that Nerissa Crossnic, under the glamour of a palace kitchen maid, Trill, tricked Queen Elyon Brown, the Light of Metamoor, into accepting it,"A is for Anonymous" had secretly been draining her Heart powers into itself for months and, after it was fully absorbed, tricked Elyon again into making her willingly give it up, taking her powers in the process, which became the jewel version of the Heart of Meridian."J is for Jewel" Kadma Starlighter then stole the Heart of Meridian and merged it with the Heart of Zamballa after Will refused to absorb the Heart of Meridian. However, as the Heart of Meridian was stolen rather than given away, the Heart returned to Nerissa, who called the combined Heart, the Seal of Nerissa, her accursed scepter."Q is for Quarry" Spells and Rituals A witch can use a spell to extract the power of Empathy from someone: To Relinquish an Empath's Power. However, the power will find a new host, the spell caster, if physical contact is established during the spell. However, the power of empathy will drive the witch insane if they were never meant to have it, and will die within 24 hours unless the power is withdrawn. A witch can also use a spell to steal another witch's magic: To Separate a Witch from Her Powers. While witches can use this spell to take someone's magic into themselves, they can also redirect it to someone they intend to give the power to. Gail Altman, Amanda and Helen used this spell to deliver the Charmed Ones' powers to the demon Cryto. The spell is used once again by the Stillman sisters to steal the Charmed Ones' powers for themselves. Potions In the spell to separate a witch's power, there is also a potion required for the spell to work properly. Zankou used this potion to steal the Charmed Ones' powers. However, the potion is useless if the witch it targets is in astral mode. Offensive Usage Power absorption is mostly used to weaken one's opponents, draining them and leaving them powerless to fight while adding the absorbed powers and magic to one's own arsenal. In the case of the Hollow or the Parasite Demons, they absorb the magic of the powers or potions used on them, granting them a form of immunity towards attacks, but they vary in the fact that The Hollow can automatically absorb the powers used on it or its host(s) but the Parasite Demons have to do it consciously, leaving them vulnerable to attack when caught off-guard. List of beings who use(d) Power Absorption ;Natural power ;Artifacts/Locations ;Through artifacts, spells, potions, etc. Gallery Related Powers ''Power Stripping'' Power Stripping is similar to Power Absorption in that both powers are used to take away a being's magical powers, the difference being that Power Stripping permanently removes all magical abilities (basic, active and passive) rather than transferring them to another being. Trivia *In the Charmed original series, power absorption was accomplished by killing the original owner which was the modus operandi of warlocks and some demons. Only a few artifacts (such as the Hollow and the Power-Sucking Athame) and a few spells in the Book of Shadows could accomplish this power without cold-blooded murder. *Daphne, Politea, and Aisha are the only known Sirenix fairies to have ever thier Sirenix powers be absorbed by another. They all three lost thier powers to either Tritannus or Darcy and Stormy respectively; Daphne and Aisha both lost thier Sirenix powers to Tritannus, and Politea lost her Sirenix powers to Darcy and Stormy. However, all of them regained their powers after each one of their nemeses were defeated. Ironically, these three fairies are considered the most powerful Sirenix fairies; Daphne and Politea are both the Nymphs of Sirenix and are responsible for protecting the Infinite Ocean as such, and Aisha has been described by Tritannus and Icy as the one who has mastered Sirenix. Also, thier respective Sirenix powers (especially Politea's and Aisha's) could each one be used to activate the Emperor's Throne in lieu of any one of other seals of the Pillars of the Infinite Ocean. See Also *Power Mimicry *Power Extraction References es:Absorción de poderes fr:Absorption des pouvoirs pl:Absorpcja mocy Category:Powers Category:Power-based magic